pancake_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Pets
Pets are companions that, when equipped, increase the number of bubbles blown per click. Those equipped also increases a player's currency multipliers allowing the player to earn currencies faster. Pets are most commonly acquired by hatching Eggs, but they can also be acquired as rewards from the Reward Islands, Prizes, by entering special Codes, and by trading with other players. In Update 31, Challenges, the introduction of the Bubble Pass also rewarded pets for completing various challenges. Stats Each pet has a set of stats which determine how they will affect the player when equipped. There are three stats which all pets have, plus special currency stats that can only be found on pets from certain zones. All pets have a bubble stat, this number is added directly to the player's total bubbles blown with each click. The Coin and Gem stats are also found on all pets and will increase the quantity of Coins and Gems the player earns. The Candy, Block, Shell, Pearl, and Star stats are only found on pets from Candy Land, Toy Land, Beach World, Atlantis, and Rainbow Land, in that order. These stats will increase the quantity of Candy, Blocks, Shells, Pearls, and Stars the player earns. During the 2018 Christmas event, pets found in the Christmas World had a special stat that would increase the quantity of Candy Canes the player earned. Although still found in the pets' infoboxes, this stat has since been removed from all Christmas Land pets. During the 2019 Halloween event, pets found in the Halloween Area had a special stat that would increase the quantity of Candy Corn the player earned. Also, during this event the large chests on every island of all worlds provided Candy Corn based on the Halloween pets equipped. Strangely, the multipliers shown in the pet menu for each pet don't directly influence the total multiplier, but rather, each currency has a formula that uses these values to determine the final multiplier. These formulas are: *Coins and Gems: ((x - n)d2) + d *Candy Canes, Candy, Blocks, Shells, Pearls, Stars, Candy Corn: (x - n)d "x" is the total of the multipliers of each equipped pet for a given currency. "n" is the total number of pets currently equipped that have a multiplier for the collected currency. "d" is the default multiplier, which is 1 by default, and 2 when the player owns the respective double currency gamepass. Prior to update 16, there was an issue with the Coin formula which caused the 2x Coin pass to work incorrectly, rendering it essentially useless. This issue has now been fixed. Following these formulae, even when the player has a single pet equipped, the multiplier will differ from the sum of all equipped multipliers. For example, if a player has only one pet equipped and that pet has a 4x Candy multiplier (without the "2x Candy" gamepass), they will receive a total Candy multiplier of 3x instead of 4x: *"(4 - 1)1 = 3 x 1 = 3" Another example is if the player has two pets equipped, one with a Gem multiplier of 5 and one with a Gem multiplier of 6 (without the "2x Gem" gamepass), they will receive a total Gem multiplier of 19x instead of 11x: *"((11 - 2)2) + 1 = (9 x 2) + 1 = 18 + 1 = 19". By default, the maximum number of pets a player can equip at once is 5. This limit can be increased to 10 by purchasing the +5 Pets Gamepass. By default, the maximum number of pets a player can own at once is 125. This limit can be increased to up to 1,755 by purchasing the +30 Slots, +100 Slots, +500 Slots, and +1000 Slots Gamepasses. 'Leveling Pets' By picking up Currency, your pet will gain experience. Larger bundles of currency will grant your pet more experience than smaller bundles. Once a pet has gained enough experience, they will automatically level up. The amount of experience required to level a pet up depends on three things: * The current level of the pet. A pet with a higher level will require more experience to reach the next level. * The rarity of the pet. A higher rarity requires more experience to level up. * If the pet is shiny. A shiny pet requires 5x as much experience to level up as a normal pet of the same type. The maximum level any pet can reach is 25, at which point its stats will be double what they were at level 1. A pet's current level is shown in-game above the pet, below their name. It's also displayed in the pet menu on their icon, or below their image. Current experience and the amount required to level up is also displayed below the pet's image in the pet menu. Any experience gained will be shared between all currently equipped pets. If any equipped pets are max level, they will still take a share of the experience, although this experience will have no effect and is wasted. Enchanting Enchanting is a feature that was added in Update 16. It allows players to raise their pet's stats alongside regular leveling. Shiny pets can be enchanted at any level while normal pets have to reach level 25 to be enchanted. The currency used to enchant a pet will depend on the world that the pet came from; Pets from the starter world will use Coins or Gems, depending on what island their eggs are found on. A single pet can be enchanted up to 30 times. Shiny Pets Pets have a 1/100 (1%) chance of being hatched shiny from an Egg. However, 10 regular pets can be combined to create a Shiny version of that pet. Shiny Pets have 2 times the stats of the regular version but require 5 times as much experience to level up. Shiny pets share the same model as their normal counterpart, but their color palette is inverted and they have the phrase "(SHINY)" above their name as well as a shining gold background on their icon in the pet menu. The palette inversion does not usually affect the face of the pet, although there are some pets that are affected in this way. Certain pets, such as the Angelic Dominus, have a distinct shiny texture that is not a direct inversion of the normal counterpart. Rarity Each type of pet is assigned one of the following 5 rarities; * Common * Unique * Rare * Epic * Legendary (Denoted as ??? in Eggs) Pet List by Egg + Stats Project:Tab/Pets:Common|Common Project:Tab/Pets:Spotted|Spotted Project:Tab/Pets:Ice Shard|Ice Shard Project:Tab/Pets:Spikey|Spikey Project:Tab/Pets:Magma|Magma Project:Tab/Pets:Crystal|Crystal Project:Tab/Pets:Lunar|Lunar Project:Tab/Pets:Void|Void Project:Tab/Pets:Hell|Hell Project:Tab/Pets:Nightmare|Nightmare Project:Tab/Pets:Rainbow|Rainbow Project:Tab/Edit|Edit||true Event Project:Tab/Pets:Exclusive|Social Media / Bought Project:Tab/Pets:Snowman|Snowman Project:Tab/Pets:Festive|Festive Project:Tab/Pets:Christmas|Christmas Project:Tab/Pets:Globe|Globe Project:Tab/Pets:Hot_Cocoa|Hot Cocoa Project:Tab/Pets:Frost|Frost Project:Tab/Pets:New_Year|New Year Project:Tab/Pets:100K|100K Project:Tab/Pets:Valentine|Valentine Project:Tab/Pets:Lucky|Lucky Project:Tab/Pets:300M|300M Project:Tab/Pets:Easter|Easter Project:Tab/Pets:Summer|Summer Project:Tab/Pets:400M|400M Project:Tab/Pets:4thJuly|July 4th Project:Tab/Edit|Edit||true Candy Land Project:Tab/Pets:Ice_Cream|Ice Cream Project:Tab/Pets:Gummy|Gummy Project:Tab/Pets:Slushy|Slushy Project:Tab/Pets:Jelly|Jelly Project:Tab/Pets:Dominus|Dominus Project:Tab/Edit|Edit||true Toy Land Project:Tab/Pets:Wind-Up|Wind-Up Project:Tab/Pets:Block|Block Project:Tab/Pets:Toy|Toy Project:Tab/Pets:Rubber|Rubber Project:Tab/Pets:Bee|Bee Project:Tab/Edit|Edit||true Beach World Project:Tab/Pets:Coconut|Coconut Project:Tab/Pets:Sand|Sand Project:Tab/Pets:Beach|Beach Project:Tab/Pets:Balloon|Balloon Project:Tab/Pets:Water|Water Project:Tab/Pets:Crab|Crab Project:Tab/Edit|Edit||true Atlantis Project:Tab/Pets:Darkness|Darkness Project:Tab/Pets:Ocean|Ocean Project:Tab/Pets:Kelp|Kelp Project:Tab/Pets:Coral|Coral Project:Tab/Pets:Ancient|Ancient Project:Tab/Edit|Edit||true Rainbow Land Project:Tab/Pets:Red|Red Project:Tab/Pets:Orange|Orange Project:Tab/Pets:Colorful|Colorful Project:Tab/Pets:Fancy|Fancy Project:Tab/Edit|Edit||true Underworld Project:Tab/Pets:Stone|Stone Project:Tab/Pets:Obsidian|Obsidian Project:Tab/Pets:Fire|Fire Project:Tab/Pets:Evil|Evil Project:Tab/Pets:Dark|Dark Project:Tab/Pets:Sparkly|Sparkly Project:Tab/Edit | Hide||true Halloween World Project:Tab/Pets:Chocolate|Chocolate Project:Tab/Pets:Pumpkin|Pumpkin Project:Tab/Pets:Halloween|Halloween Project:Tab/Pets:Twilight|Twilight Project:Tab/Pets:Skelly|Skelly Project:Tab/Pets:Mutant|Mutant Project:Tab/Edit | Hide||true Category:Pets